


The Isolated Tipsy Logan Incident

by LissaWho5



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Tipsy!Logan, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Based on the word prompt. "That's Enough Wine For Tonight"Logan is tipsy and Patton fines him.





	The Isolated Tipsy Logan Incident

Patton walked into the kitchen of his shared apartment with his two closest friend, Roman  and Virgil, and his boyfriend Logan, and was surprised by what he saw. 

 

At the counter sat Logan drinking from a wine glass. From the looks of it, he had almost drank the whole bottle. 

 

Patton walked up to him, “Logan?” 

 

Logan looked up at him. “Oh, Patton. Hey Patton.” He said cheerily. 

 

Patton looked at him. “Hey buddy. What are you doing?”

 

Logan looked at him. “Just thinking.” He then looked at the bottle, “And drinking.”

 

Patton nodded at him. “I can see that.” 

 

Logan turned to Patton “Do I ever tell you how pretty you are? You’re really pretty.” Said the usually reserved Logan.

 

Patton blushed. “I think that’s enough wine for tonight, Logan.” He put the bottle away. “Let’s go to bed Lo.” 

 

Logan followed him towards the bedroom. “Low? That’s how I feel when I’m not with you.”

 

Patton’s blush only deepened. “Come on Lo, lay down.” He said as they arrived in Logan’s room. 

 

Logan laid down on the bed but began to whine when Patton left. 

 

“What’s wrong buddy?” Said Patton walking over.

 

Logan made grabby hands towards him causing Patton to blush. 

 

“Ok Logan, I’ll lay with you.” Patton laid down with him and Logan wrapped his arms around him. 

 

Then two fell asleep cuddled up together, to be met with blushing faces in the mornng. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think! 
> 
> -Lissa


End file.
